Open Dawn
by Hadien
Summary: It's been boring for Anna and Sammy at Professor Kirke's house, not until they get a few guests. And they've brought a lot of excitment. Ed/OC/Peter
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything from Narnia. Just the OC's.

Anna sighed softly; her mind has been fogged up ever since the recent events that took place. Her mum died from a bombing in England, during the night. Therefore Anna and Sammy were sent to Professor Kirke's house. Sammy is about 12 of age and Anna is 14. Professor Kirke was a good friend of Anna's mum and gladly accepted to watch over her kids until they were grown up and ready to leave the house.

---

It was another boring, slow day at Professor Kirke's house. Anna has been reading a book that she picked off the shelf, as for Sammy, she has been doing nothing but annoy Anna.

"Anna I'm bored," Sammy pouted sitting next to Anna on the couch.

"Then go do something," Anna said lifting her gaze from the book she's been reading for the past three hours.

"But you know there's nothing to do!" Sammy uttered in a complaining tone. Anna sighed putting down her book and rubbing her temples.

"Mrs. Macready said there are going to be a few kids coming to join us. You'll probably make some friends then," Anna pointed out to her sibling.

"When are they coming?" Sammy questioned. Anna grumbled, "I don't know Sam, why you don't go ask Mrs. Macready?"

"But she scares me," Sammy mumbled under her breath. Anna giggled, hugging her sister gently.

"You shouldn't be scared of anything. Being scared is a sign of weakness and you don't want that, now do you?" Anna questioned Sammy.

"No I don't," Sammy replied.

"Good, then you won't have a problem talking to Mrs. Macready," Anna said with a smirk.

"Ugh," Sammy responded, stomping out of the room. Anna chuckled, picking up her book and continued reading. A couple of hours of whining, stomping, and bickering, Mrs. Macready came and told us that she was going to get the Pevensie children. Sammy pleaded to Mrs. Macready if she could come with her and Mrs. Macready gave in.

After Sammy and Mrs. Macready had left, Anna went to Professor Kirke's study room. She knocked on the door gently and heard a soft voice telling her to come in.

"Ah, Hello Anna," Professor said, sitting at his desk with a couple of papers spread out on his desk.

"Hello Professor," Anna said with a soft smile. She closed the door behind her, standing awkwardly.

"Please sit down," The Professor said, motioning Anna to sit on the couch in his study room, "What can I help you with today?"

"I was wondering about the world of Narnia," Anna asked with curiosity. Professor Kirke took out his pipe and sat in the chair across from Anna.

"Narnia was created by the lion, Aslan. In fact, Narnia is merely a copy of his own land," Professor Kirke, explained while smoking his pipe.

"Wait, why did he make it a copy of his own land?" Anna asked with more interest.

"It's like a testing ground for the Narnians that live there, to be able to select those who are awarded salvation to only allow those he trust and respect into his own world," the Professor said going into more detail.

"So whoever goes into Narnia will be tested, from either being good or evil?" Anna asked.

"Yes, dear child. Aslan also brings in any sons of Adam or a daughter of Eve," Professor Kirke replied.

"And for what reason might that be?" Anna asked questionably.

"There are many reasons for that," Professor Kirke straight forward said. Anna nodded taking in the information she received.

"**NO **touching of the artifacts!" Mrs. Macready shouted. Professor Kirke chuckled while Anna smiled, "I guess the Pevensie children are here," Professor Kirke said getting up from the chair and moving to his desk.

"I better go introduce myself, huh?" Anna asked grinning.

"Play nice young one," Professor said, resuming his paper work. Anna giggled, "When do not?" Anna pranced out of the study room and went to go find the Pevensies. She got close to the living room, where she heard giggling and sly remarks. Anna smirked, leaning on the door frame, studying the newcomers.

"Anna!" shouted Sammy, tackling Anna to the floor.

"Why hello to you Sammy," Anna said giving Sammy a soft smile before getting up. Sammy took Anna's hand and led her to the Pevensies.

"This is Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy," Sammy said, pointing out to each one of the Pevensies. Anna nodded, taking in the features of each Pevensie.

"My name is Anna, nice to meet all of you," Anna said, smiling at them. They smiled back at me, except for Edmund who was staring off in space. Anna raised her eyebrow at him then Susan whispered in her ear, "Don't mind him, he's always like that." Anna laughed at the statement and Edmund gave her a questionable look.

Everyone got to know each other the rest of the day. Days passed since the Pevensies settled into the house and everyone became good friends. Later one night, Anna was in her room, peeling off the sheets from her bed, getting ready for bed. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Anna said, sitting on her bed. Susan came in closing the door behind her. Anna gave her a warm smile, "What can I get for you Susan?" Susan sighed sitting next to Anna.

"Lucy has been having mixed up matters going on in her head," Susan said sadly. Anna looked at her with concern, "And what are these matters?"

"Well she's been going on and on about this place called Narnia. We don't believe her because she says you can go there by following the wardrobe upstairs to Narnia," Susan explained. Anna nodded, understanding what has been happening.

"Well you should believe her Susan," Anna said suddenly, looking at Susan straight in the eye. Susan looked at her with shock, "But there's no such thing as another world!" Susan said abruptly.

"I was told there is another world called Narnia and we should see if what Lucy said is true," Anna explained grabbing Susan's hand and leading her to the room at which the wardrobe was in. They both stood by the door of the wardrobe. Anna grasped the brass knob turning it slowly opening the door wide open.

"Do you want to go first?" Anna asked turning to Susan. Susan shook her head urging you to go first. Anna sighed, stepping into the wardrobe, pushing the coats to the side. Moving forward and forward into the wardrobe it soon became cold, and then Anna heard a crunching sound beneath her feet. She looked down, believe it or not, but it was snow. Susan came behind her and gazed out behind the trees.

"Unbelievable," Susan said in amazement.

Anna smirked, "Do you believe Lucy now?"


	2. Entering Narnia

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except Sammy and Anna.

Susan and Anna went back towards Anna's room, Susan's mind not comprehending on what she just saw.

"You need to calm down Susan," Anna said to the girl pacing around in her room.

"But how can I calm down! I just found out there is another world that Lucy was trying to tell everyone and no one listened!" Susan said, almost shouting. Anna sighed, "Do you want to wake the other up?"

Susan paused for a moment, looking directly at Anna.

"How did you know about Narnia?" she asked Anna questionably. Anna stared at her for a brief moment before looking down at the wooden floor.

"I asked Professor Kirke about it and I read it in books. The Professor told me that Narnia was created by a lion. His name Aslan, to be exact, but Narnia is like a testing ground. You see, any Narnians that enter his testing ground are tested to see if they are loyal and respectful to enter Aslan's own land," Anna explained to Susan carefully.

Susan nodded in response, "But why would he let humans into his world, like us?"

"I was told that he brings a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve into the world. I don't know the exact reason why, but there are many reasons," Anna replied, looking at Susan in the eye. Susan looked away from Anna, "Should we tell the others?"

"They will find out later in time Susan. But as for us, we should get some rest for tomorrow will bring us something new," Anna said thoughtfully, leading Susan to her own room.

"Goodnight Anna," Susan said before closing her door.

"Goodnight Susan," Anna whispered, heading to her own room.

Anna woke up as the sunrays shined through her bedroom curtains. She got up and dressed herself in a short, midnight blue dress. While she was leaving her room, she heard a loud crash and Mrs. Macready screaming.

'Oh dear…,' Anna thought as the Pevensie kids were running around the house. Sammy ran swiftly towards Anna, halting in front of her, panting.

"You do know you can't run in the house Sammy," Anna said with a smirk. Sammy glared at Anna but shook her head, "The Pevensie kids… they went into the wardrobe!" Anna smiled patting Sammy's head.

"Well I guess they're in for a surprise," Anna said giving Sammy a wink. Sammy gave Anna a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"We'll go into the wardrobe later, but for now, let's get some breakfast and wait," Anna said wrapping her arm around her sibling and leading her off to the kitchen.

Anna and Sammy explained to Mrs. Macready that they were playing with the ball outside and threw the ball too high which crashed into the window damaging the armory set in the room. Mrs. Macready told the girls their consequences and that they have to clean up the mess. While the girls passed the staircase leading upstairs, Anna saw Professor Kirke stand at the top of the stairs, giving her a wink before disappearing to his study room. Anna smirked following her sister to the other room and began picking up the broken glass from the window.

Two hours passed since Sammy and Anna was done cleaning up the room. They sat in the living room debating what to do.

"What about the wardrobe?" Sammy questioned Anna as she looked out the window.

"What about it?" Anna asked in response.

"You said that we would be able to go in it, why not now?" Sammy asked with hope. Anna smiled, taking Sammy's hand and leading her upstairs, "Then why don't we go and see what the Pevensie kids are doing?"

Sammy grinned, squeezing Anna's hand in excitement. Anna opened the door where the wardrobe was held in. She noticed the small opening that was left by one of the Pevensie children. She opened the door wider, motioning her sister to go first before closing the wardrobe door again, leaving a small opening.

"Stop pushing!" Sammy whined.

"I'm not even touching you!" Anna said in frustration.

"Then what's pushing me?" Sammy said before falling into a pile of snow. Anna laughed helping Sammy up.

"Clumsy much," Anna said, grinning at her sibling. Sammy shot her a death glare, wiping the snow from her dress. Anna stepped further out from the wardrobe, getting a better view of Narnia.

"It's a bit chilly out here don't you think?" Sammy mumbled, grabbing a coat for her and another for Anna.

"You can say that again," Anna whispered, putting on the coat.

"How are we going to find the Pevensies?" Sammy pouted trying to get warmer. Soon enough they heard noises from the woods. Anna stepped in front of Sammy, "Who goes there?" Anna said in a brave voice.

A centaur comes out from behind a tree. Giving Sammy a great fright, she starts screaming, as for Anna, she stared at the centaur for a long moment before calming her sister down.

"My name is Oreius, daughters of Eve," the centaur said calmly. Anna nodded, "My name is Anna and this is my younger sibling, Sammy."

Oreius bowed before the girls, "You both need to follow me, we need to get to Aslan immediately." The girls looked at each other then looked at Oreius before following him down the snow covered path.

It was silent most of the time, occasionally Sammy would whisper Anna about Narnia, also hearing these whispers, Oreius explained to her everything she needed to know about it.

After three hours of walking, the girls spotted a camp with red and gold tents. A grin spread across Anna's face and she began running to the camp. Then she felt herself be picked up, Oreius placed her on his back along with her sister. He galloped as fast as he could, Anna and Sammy trying their best to not slip off.

Minutes passed and before they knew it they were at the camp, they jumped off of Oreius and then heard a loud roar. The girls jumped at the noise and began running to where they heard it.

The most magnificent creature they have ever seen, a great majestic lion in their midst's, it was Aslan.

Sammy gasped in delight as she spotted the Pevensie children and went running towards them. Anna rolled her eyes, smiling softly following her sibling. Anna hugged Susan tightly, "I told you they would find out." Susan laughed letting go of Anna.

"Yes they have," Susan said with a smile. Anna then looked at Peter and Edmund.

"So, do you believe Lucy now?" Anna questioned the boys with a grin plastered on her face. Both of the boys huffed and looked away from Anna. Anna giggled looking towards Aslan, who had scared off the witch from their encampment.

"I would like to speak with you, Anna Sulivan," Aslan spoke with his strong voice. Anna nodded, following Aslan into his tent.

"There is a prophecy, Anna. You and Sammy are both in it," Aslan began, "The six of you children are brought here to help Narnia against the White Witch."

Anna nodded thoughtfully, "And what does this prophecy has to do with anything about my sister and me?"

"In the prophecy, you help Peter lead the army against the White Witch, as for Samantha, she is to help revive the dead," Aslan replied.

"My sibling is only 12 years of age and you want her to go out in a middle of the battle field reviving people?" Anna asked with rage. Aslan went towards her, nuzzling his head against her.

"Do not be worried, dear one. Your sister will be safe," Aslan said in comfort. Anna sighed deeply, petting Aslan, "If you say so."

Anna left the tent walking through the camp, fully looking at each of the creatures in Narnia.

'Hopefully things will turn out okay,' Anna thought heading towards a rock a little ways from camp. She sat there, her mind confused in what might happen to the Pevensies and her sibling.


End file.
